coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6462 (5th January 2007)
Plot Carla's still fuming with Paul for spending the £12,000 they'd put aside for her business. Janice is smitten with Roger the plumber. The factory girls take the mickey. Tracy says she's banged her head. Deirdre confides in Claire that she's worried Charlie might be beating her up. Michelle moves into No.12 and gets Paul and Liam to help her. Jason spends another stressful day looking after Holly. Sarah shows him how to wind the baby. With the brothers out of the way, Carla nips into the factory and gets Kelly to start sewing kids' dungarees for her new business. Roger tells Janice he's got a three month building and plumbing job in France. He asks her to go with him. Steve buys Ryan some chips and quizzes him about Michelle's relationship with Sonny. When Michelle finds out she's furious with Steve. The social worker tells Eileen and Jason they haven't managed to trace Holly's mother. She suggests Eileen applies to be Holly's special guardian. When Liam and Paul find Carla's been using one of their workers to produce her merchandise a major family row ensues. Cast Regular cast *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Roger Stiles - Andrew Dunn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Social Worker - Maureen Lunt *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla sneakily attempts to get her business off the ground by offering Kelly extra money to make up some samples - but Liam and Paul are displeased by her staff-poaching antics; Eileen is disappointed when Jason shows no inclination to care for Holly permanently; Tracy plays on Deirdre's suspicions by claiming to have a head injury; and Roger asks a surprised Janice to accompany him on a trip to France. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,690,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2007 episodes